


It's valentine's baby!

by winstonlives



Series: The Howell-Lester's at home [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Love, M/M, Parent Phan, Very light smut, dads being dads, slow burn (kind of), so fluffy and sweet you'll need to brush your teeth lest you get cavities, undisclosed time in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan and Phil are dad's, and they have a surprise for their little girl. She has a surprise for them as well.





	It's valentine's baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try a full on Parent Phan fic. Hopefully you all like it. (crosses fingers)

Dan stood just inside the front doors of the school with all the other parents. He scrolled through Twitter as he waited. Normally he’d chat with one or two of them, but he and Phil just dropped a bombshell on their fans, so he was checking the fallout. The school bell rang and he pocketed his phone as the classrooms spewed children. He smiled wide when he saw the child he was there for, “Hi baby, how was school?” He said, scooping her up and kissing her cheek. 

“Good. So so good!” 

“Yeah? What was so good about it?” Dan said as he walked, smoothing a curly pig tail. 

“Umm…” She stuck her tongue out in concentration. “Well, Chrissy got in trouble for pulling my hairs. Benji gave me his rice cereal square at snack time. Oh, oh!” She said, excitedly after a slight pause, “We made you things!” 

“Oh yeah?” Dan asked, as he shifted her to the other arm. “What’d you make me?” 

“Not just you, silly, dad gets one too.” She giggled. 

“Well that’s good, wouldn’t want him stealing mine.” Dan chuckled. “What are they then?” 

“You have to wait until tomorrow. Ms. Keeley said we can give them to you for valentines day presents.” 

“Oh, okay. Well, I can’t wait then.” Dan smiled, before putting her down. “Here we are, Trevor  
missed you today. He’s been waiting and whining at the door. Your dad and I almost had to put him outside so we could film.” 

“I missed him too. Hows come dogs aren’t allowed at school?” 

“How would that work? You’d never learn anything.” Dan said unlocking the door. “You guys would all be playing with all the fun doggos all day.” 

“I guess,” She pouted in acquiescence, “Still think we should be allowed…” 

Dan opened the door and a small tan dog hopped around in excitement. “Trevor!!” She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Not too tight Suzie Q, you’ll strangle him.” Phil smiled, as he walked into the room. “How was school today?”

“Really good!” She said, letting go of the dog, and took off her coat. Dan picked it up from the small bench she had placed it on, and hung it on the wall hook by the door. “We made you things!” 

“You did?” Phil asked. He sat on the couch and she crossed the room to climb up onto his lap. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her. “Something good I hope.” 

“Mmm. Ms. Keeley said mine were really good, and you’d like them.”

“I’m sure they’re wonderful.” 

“Also Chrissy finally got in trouble for pulling my hairs.” She said looking down at Trevor. She wiggled off of Phil’s lap and picked up the little squeaky ball Trevor liked to chase. She squeaked it and threw it down the hall. 

“She did?” Phil said. 

“Yeah, she had to take a timeout and had to apologize to me,” Suzie said, taking the ball back from Trevor to throw again. “She said she pulls it ‘cause it’s fun to watch my curls bounce back.” 

“Oh.” 

“She has short, straight hairs.” 

“I can see why she’s jealous. Your papa has curly hair, and I love his curls too.” 

“Why?” 

“Because they’re soft and lovely. They make your papa very beautiful. They make you very beautiful too.” Phil said, pulling her back onto his lap. “Did she say she would stop?” 

“She said she’d try,” Suzie sighed dramatically leaning into Phil’s chest, and played with his shirt collar. “I hate my hairs though. I want straight hair like you.” 

“Papa used to hate his curly hair too, but now look at him. Don’t you like papa’s hair?” 

“I guess.” She sighed, “But it’s papa’s hair, papa’d look silly with straight hair.” 

“What about me?” Dan said walking back in the room, he sat down next to Phil on the sofa. 

“She said you’d look silly with straight hair,” Phil smirked

“You have curly hairs.” She said, turning to look at him. 

“I do,” Dan nodded, “I used to hate having curly hair though.” 

“You did?” She asked, her eyes wide in surprise. 

“I did, and I would straighten it every day,” Dan nodded. “even though your dad told me he liked it curly.” 

“I’m glad you don’t anymore, dad has the straight hairs.” She said, climbing into his lap and played with one of his curls. 

“Me too, Suzie Q.” Phil agreed. “I like him just the way he is.” 

She nodded, then looked at Phil, “I guess curly hair isn’t too bad.” 

“Nah. It’s pretty great.” Dan said, “Your dad wishes he was as cool as us curly haired people.” 

She giggled. “But his hair is nice too.” 

“It is,” Dan smiled. “We’re all beautiful just the way we are.” 

She nodded. “I guess, my curly hair isn’t too bad.” 

“Olivia will be here in a couple hours,” Dan said standing up. “Let’s get you fed and ready for bedtime.” 

“Already?” Suzie asked surprised. “I just got home from school?” 

“I know baby, but your dad and I are going out tonight, don’t you want to get all the boring stuff out of the way, so when Olivia gets here, you can just do fun stuff?” 

“I guess…but do I have to put on my jammies? We might go out to the garden.” 

“It’s cold outside,” Dan said looking out the window. 

“I know, but sometimes we go outside with Trevor and play.” She pouted looking up at him. 

“Okay. You don’t have to get your jammies on.” Dan said shaking his head. He took her by the hand into the kitchen and set her on her seat. 

“She always gets you with those puppy dog eyes,” Phil whispered as he walked by Dan to set her food down. 

“I know, she picked that trick up from her dad I think.” Dan said pointedly at Phil. “I’m going to finish getting ready, then go get Olivia, sound good?” 

“Yup, we got this down here.” Phil smiled, as he poured a glass of milk. 

Dan went upstairs and changed into a crisp pair of skinny white trousers and a navy blue boat neck fisherman’s jumper. He checked his hair in the mirror before picking up his phone. “I’ll be back in about fifteen minutes!” He called from the front door, as he slipped on his shoes. 

He returned almost exactly fifteen minutes later, with a babysitter in tow. “We’re here.” He said taking her coat and hanging it up on the hook. 

“Olivia!” Suzie said, running into the room. 

“Hi Suzie Q! How are you, sweetie?” 

“M’good,” Suzie said, leaning on the couch as Olivia took off her boots. “I’m glad you’re here. I have things to show you.” 

“You do?” 

“Yeah. But first they have to leave.” Suzie stage-whispered, pointing at Dan and Phil. Olivia giggled. “It’s a secret until tomorrow, my teacher said.” 

“Oh okay.” Olivia smiled, “Anything I need to know before you guys leave?” She asked Dan and Phil. 

“Nope, she’s eaten her dinner, bed by 8, you know the routine,” Dan said, bending down to pick up his daughter. “You missy-moo, behave yourself for Olivia. Listen to her, and try not to put up too much of a stink when it’s time for bed. Okay?” He kissed her cheek and handed her to Phil.

“We’ll be home about eleven that’s okay?” Phil asked Olivia, as he bounced a little with Suzie on his hip. 

“Oh yeah. Take your time. I know it’s a big night for you two.” Suzie smiled.

“Thanks.” Dan pulled his coat on, “Time for us to go, Phil, we are going to be late for our reservation.” 

“Okay.” Phil said, “Now my little Suzie Q, be good for Olivia, and we’ll see you tomorrow morning. You aren’t the only one with a surprise tomorrow. Your papa and I have something for you too.” He smiled and kissed her cheek before setting her down on the sofa. 

“You do!? What do you have for me?”

“Nope, not until tomorrow,” Dan said, ushering Phil towards the door. “Mind Olivia, and we’ll see you in the morning. Night baby.” He leaned over and kissed the top of her head, this time ignoring the puppy dog eyes. 

They pulled up to the restaurant and stepped out of the car. Dan handed the keys to the valet. “I’m starved!” He sighed as they walked into the revolving door. 

“Me too, we barely ate anything for lunch.” 

“I know. Too excited I guess.” 

After ordering their entres the relaxed into the soft seats. “You think she’ll be excited?” 

“Of course she will, she has been asking us for one since she could practically speak,” Dan said smiling. “Trevor might not be thrilled.” 

“Trevor will look at us like we’re crazy.” Phil laughed. 

After dinner, they went to the cinema, and Phil ate too much popcorn, and groaned about it on the way home. They got in a little after eleven, and Dan offered to drive Oliva back to her dorm. “How was she?” He asked as they backed out of the drive. 

“Great, as always.” 

“Oh good.” 

“I just wanted to say, congratulations. I can’t wait!” She said, turning towards Dan. 

“You’ll be up for babysitting duty still?”

“Of course! I love Suzie, she’s so much fun, and so easy to watch.” Olivia smiled. 

“I’m glad, she really likes you. Sometimes Phil and I think about going out just so you come over, because she has such a good time with you. When we go on a trip we even discussed having you come along as a nanny. Would you be able to do that?” 

“Oh my god really?” She asked, “I would love that, but I’m in school until the end of May.” 

“We were planning a family trip in August actually, you know one last hurrah. Would that work with your schedule?” 

“I think so, yeah.” She nodded. “Where would we be going? Do I need my passport?” 

“We aren’t sure yet, but probably.” Dan nodded. “We are still discussing it, but I wanted to get a feel for your availability. If you want you can bring a friend as well. We won’t need you all the time, we’d pay for everything except your entertainment for when you go out on your own, but we would pay you normal nanny wages.” 

“Oh my god! It all sounds amazing.” Olivia said, “Are you sure? Bringing a friend would be more expensive.” 

“I know, but just think of it as a thank you from us. We want you to have fun too. Suzie would love it if you came with us.” 

“Okay, I’ll think about it.” She said looking out the window, smiling ear to ear. They pulled up to her dorm, and she unbuckled her seat belt. 

“Thank you for watching Suzie tonight. We’ll let you know about the trip as soon as we know more.” Dan said and handed her some money. 

“Okay, thank you!” She said, taking the money, and opened the car door, “I can’t wait for all the exciting things to come!” 

“We’re pretty excited too.” Dan smiled. “See you soon, take care.”

“Night Mr.Howell. Call me anytime you need a babysitter!” She said cheerfully and closed the passenger side door. Dan waited until she walked inside the front doors before pulling away from the curb. 

Dan arrived home to a mostly dark house. Phil had left the small light over the sink in the kitchen on for him, but all the other lights were turned off. Dan hummed quietly to himself as he climbed the stairs two at a time. He glanced in Suzie’s room, to check and make sure she was sleeping. 

Phil was already in bed by the time he got to their room. The lights were on and he was reading. “Well we have a nanny for the trip I think.” Dan said as took off his clothes, and pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms.

“Oh, that’s great news!” Phil said closing the book and watching Dan. “I told you so.” 

“I was the one who thought of it.” Dan laughed as he went into the en-suite to brush his teeth. “She’s pretty excited about our big news too. She said she was still up for babysitting duties.” 

“Of course she would be. I had no doubts.” Phil said, as Dan walked back into the bedroom and turned out the light. The bed shifted under his weight, and Phil moved to spoon around him after he was settled. “Goodnight, love you.” 

“Mmm, Love you too. I can’t wait until tomorrow, Suzie will be so excited.” 

“Me either.” Phil smiled and pressed a light kiss to Dan’s bare shoulder. Dan took Phil’s hand from his chest and kissed his knuckles. 

Phil kissed the side of his neck and moved his hips slightly. Dan chuckled, “Someone’s feeling amorous tonight?” 

“Always,” Phil said, moving his hips again. “You tired?” 

“Always,” Dan said, but turned his head to kiss Phil. “Not too tired though…” 

“Mmm, good.” Phil smiled, and kissed him again, moving his hand down from Dan’s chest to his lower stomach. “How is it, that you always feel so good?” 

“Dunno, could say the same thing to you,” Dan said sighing as Phil pressed his hard-on into Dan’s backside. “It’d feel better without all these clothes on I think.”

“Oh do you?” Phil smiled as he began to pull Dan’s bottoms down. Then pulled his own down. “Been a while, we don’t have to you know.” 

“Phil, you think after all these years I don’t know how to say no,” Dan said and pushed his ass back into Phil’s hips. 

“I know you know how, I’m just saying, I don’t want to pressure you. We’ve been so busy, and you’re tired...just because it’s basically valentine's day...I don’t…” 

“Phil,” Dan chuckled, “You act as though I don’t like sex. I fucking love it, I love you. Now shut up and fuck me, so we can go to sleep.” 

Phil laughed and kissed his shoulder as he slid his cock along Dan’s crease. “Okay fine, grab the lube then…” Dan reached over into the bedside drawer and handed Phil the bottle. 

Phil slicked up his cock, and smoothed the residual over Dan’s entrance, he moved forward to tease a little when Dan tensed and straightened his body. “Baby girl, what are you doing up?” Dan sat up and turned on the bedside light after making sure he and Phil were entirely covered. 

“Had a scary dream.” She pouted, rubbing her eyes. She was standing at the edge of the bed looking ruffled, and tear streaks down her cheeks. 

“Oh no.” Dan said, looking over at Phil, “How about we get you a nice glass of milk and read you a story? Will that help?” 

“Maybe. Can I just sleep in here?” 

Dan looked at Phil, who looked like he was going to die, “How about we go get that milk, and read a story, then we’ll see how you feel?” Dan scooted to the edge of the bed, in doing so, he pulled his bottoms up most of the way. He stood to pull them up all the way and looked back at Phil who still looked horrified. “Come on baby.” Dan bent down, picked her up, and carried her downstairs. He left the main lights off and set her on the counter, the sink light the only light on in the room. “You want to tell papa what you dreamt about?” He turned to get the milk out of the fridge. 

“Don’t ‘member.” She sighed, “S’just scary.” 

“Okay.” He poured them both a small glass of milk and handed her one. 

“Was really scary...can I have chocolate milk?” 

Dan chuckled, “Yeah, okay.” He took the milk back and found the chocolate syrup. As he stirred it into the milk just as Phil walked in. 

“Chocolate milk?” Phil asked, “In the middle of the night?” 

“My dream was really scary dad,” Suzie said, looking up at him through her eyelashes, pouting. “Okay, just this once.” 

“Here baby,” Dan said, handing her the glass. “She’s good,” Dan smirked at Phil, and took a drink from his own glass. 

Once the milk was gone, they all trooped upstairs. “What story do you want?” Phil asked as he tucked her in. 

“Pooh bear. You be piglet, papa be pooh.” 

As Dan had suspected, she fell asleep after about four pages into the story and they made their escape into their bedroom. “Holy crap!” Phil whisper yelled. “We need a lock for this door.” 

“We can’t lock the door, what if she needs us.” 

“I nearly had a heart attack.” 

Dan laughed, “I know, I could see your face.” 

“It’s not funny!” 

“I mean your face was funny,” Dan said, walking over to Phil and put his arms around his neck. 

“What if she walked in like five minutes later?” 

“She would have seen us sleeping,” Dan smirked. 

“Shut it Howell that was one time!” Phil growled, “Seriously. We need to get a lock or think of something...or I can never have sex with you again.” 

“Okay fine.” Dan said, leaning in and kissed Phil on the lips, “We’ll get a lock, but we have to remember to unlock it after we’re done.” 

“Okay...can we get one tomorrow?” Phil said, reaching back and squeezed Dan’s butt. 

Dan laughed, “Yeah, we can pick one up, ya thirsty.” He turned to get back into bed.

“Not going to deny it. I want dat ass.” Phil laughed, and walked to the bed, pulling Dan down to him. “Come on she’s going to wake up in like 4 hours if we’re lucky.” 

“Ugh...don’t remind me,” Dan said, as they snuggled down under the covers. 

_____

“Wake up!” 

“Suzie Q...baby...we’re awake,” Phil said, opening one eye to look at her jumping on the end of the bed. 

“You were not awake,” Dan said, from the doorway. “Come on, time for Valentines Day to start!” 

“I already gave Trevor his valentine!” Suzie said still jumping on the bed. 

“You did?” Phil yawned, as he sat up, his back against the headboard. “Did he like it?” 

“He did, he did, he did…” 

“Come on lazy bones, your pancakes are getting cold.” Dan said, “Come on baby, let's go downstairs and eat, dad is awake now.”

“Pancakes?” Phil asked, standing up then followed them downstairs. 

“Red heart shaped ones with chocolate chips!” Suzie said, turning and pulling him into the kitchen. “Papa made them, I helped.” 

“You did!?” Phil said, picking her up and putting her on her chair.

“Uh-huh. He said I did a really good job too.” 

“I’m sure you did brilliantly,” Phil said, walking over to where Dan was flipping a pancake. He kissed Dan’s cheek then he poured them both a coffee. “Do you want juice or milk Suzie Q?”

“Milk, please.” 

“Okay,” Phil reached into the fridge and pulled out the milk. “We going to give her her present now?” He spoke quietly to Dan as he poured the milk. 

“Yeah, thought we would.” 

Phil turned to see her climbing off her chair and run into the front room. “Where you going? We’re just about to eat.” 

“Have to get your presents!” she called over her shoulder, Trevor following behind her, tail wagging violently. Dan brought the pancakes to the table and sat down after putting one on her plate. “I‘most forgeted your presents.” She said, trying to climb up into her chair while holding her school bag. Phil picked her up and set her down. 

“You should eat while your breakfast is hot baby,” Dan said, taking the bag from her. “You can give us our presents after.” 

“No! You have to have them before!” She said in a panic. 

“Oh! Okay.” Dan said, looking at Phil his eyebrows raised. He handed her her bag and pulled her plate back so she could put it on the table. 

“Dad, this is for you.” She handed Phil a cube-shaped box, “And papa, this is yours.” She handed Dan the other.

Dan took his larger box. “Should we open them at the same time?” 

“No, dad, goes first, then you.” She shook her head. 

Phil opened his box and pulled out a mug. “Did you do all these drawings Suzie Q? It’s beautiful!” She nodded and he stood up to kiss the top of her head. “I love it. Is this Papa, and you and me?” 

“Uh-huh. Look at the bottom.” 

“Is that Trevor?” Phil laughed. 

“Yup, he ran to get his ball.” 

“Oh. It’s perfect. Thank you so much. I love it, should I use it right now?” 

She nodded, then turned to Dan, “Okay papa, your turn!” 

“Is it the same thing as what you made for dad?” Dan asked, knowing perfectly well it wasn’t since his box was about the width of a deck of cards. 

She giggled. “No silly, it wouldn’t fit in there.” 

“Oh, you’re right. I am so silly.” He smiled. He winked then opened the box and pulled out a plate. “Baby girl! This is amazing!” He looked at it, then held it up for Phil to see. “I love it so much,” He turned it back and looked at it again. 

“Trevor is sitting nicely in yours.” She said, smiling with pride. 

“I see that.” Dan nodded, “How come dad is so much shorter though?”

“He’s behind us. He was picking up Trevor’s ball.” She said as if it were the most obvious reason. 

“Of course.” Dan nodded. “Oh, I see the ball now. I’ll use this for breakfast, yeah?” He moved the plate he had set in front of him back onto the counter. 

“We have something for you too,” Phil said looking at Suzie, then at Dan, who nodded. He picked up a small gift bag and handed it to her. 

“It’s so cute!” She shrilled when she pulled the small stuffed bear out of the bag. She squeezed it tight to her chest. 

“Suzie, you know what its tummy says?” Dan asked, moving a little closer to her. She pulled the bear out from her to look at it.

“B...bb...ig Si...sissteeerr…?” She sounded out the words, then looked up at them still confused. 

“Try it again, faster, baby.” Dan encouraged. 

“B..ig...Sistrrrr.” She looked up, and thought about it for a minute, then looked back at the bear's stomach. “Big...Sisteeer. Big sister? She said finally figuring it out. She smiled, proud of herself for reading it.

“Yes Suzie Q, big sister. You are going to be a big sister.” Phil said, kneeling on the floor in front of her. 

“I’m going to be a big sister?” She said, looking between Dan and Phil. 

“Uh-huh, isn’t that exciting?” Dan asked a little worried that she didn’t seem to be too excited. He looked at Phil who shrugged and looked back up at her. “You always said you wanted to have a little brother or a little sister. 

She looked back at her teddy bear and started crying. “You don’t want a little brother or sister?” Phil asked, standing up and taking her with him. “You’ve been asking us forever.” 

“No…” She sniffed, her arms wrapped around his neck and the bear dangling from her hand down his back, “I want a little brother or sister…” She sucked in a deep breath and started crying harder. 

“Baby, then what’s wrong?” Dan said following behind Phil as they walked into the lounge and sat on the sofa. 

“When am I going to be a big sister?” 

“Not until August, so not for a long time still,” Phil said, his hand making small soothing circles on her back. 

“Really?” She sniffed and pulled back to look at him.

“Yeah.” Dan said, “You’re stuck with just the two of us for a good long while until the baby gets here.” 

“What about Trevor?” 

“What about him?” Phil said, rearranging her to a more comfortable position, so she could lean against his chest. 

“Where is he going?” 

“Nowhere baby girl, nowhere. Did you think we’d have to get rid of him? Is that why you’re so upset?” 

“No.” She shook her head and scrubbed at her eyes with balled up fists.

“Then what’s the matter?” Phil said, gently pulling her hands down, “Why are you so upset.” 

She pushed off his lap and ran into the kitchen, they followed, wondering what she was doing. She walked to the table and picked up Dan’s plate and Phil’s mug. “What are you doing?” Dan asked. 

“I didn’t put the baby on these! I’m sorry.” She began to cry again. 

“Suzie Q, you silly goose.” Phil started to chuckle, “Is that why you’re upset?” 

She nodded, holding the items in question. Dan squatted down in front of her. “That’s okay, you didn’t know about it because we wanted to surprise you. They’re wonderful and your Dad and I love them very much, they’re so beautiful.” 

“But the baby...they’ll think I don’t love them.” She said, a big tear crawling down her cheek. 

“Come here,” Phil said, he took the mug and the plate from her and set them on the table again. He picked her up and hugged her tight. “The baby won’t mind at all. You drew our family, this is our family now. How about when the baby is born, you can make us new ones with the baby on it? How does that sound?” 

She sniffed, “I can make new ones?”

“Well, of course, you can,” Dan said, standing next to Phil and cupping her cheek, wiping away a stray tear. “How about when the baby gets here, we all make one?” 

“Even Trevor?” 

Phil laughed, “Even Trevor can make one. Feel better now?” She nodded. 

“How about we go blow your nose, and wash off all those tears, while dad heats up the breakfast?” Dan asked, taking her from Phil. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he walked out of the room. Phil turned to start heating up the pancakes, a few minutes later they returned, and she had a smile on her face again. 

“Here you go, some nice hot pancakes. “ Dan said putting a small plate down in front of her. 

“Papa?” 

“Yes, baby doll,” Dan said sitting down with his own plate.

“What are you going to call the new baby?” 

“We haven’t talked about names yet, too soon.” Dan said as he chewed. 

“Not name-names.” She sighed, “You call me baby, you can’t call the baby ‘baby’ too?”

“Oh.” Dan said looking over at Phil, “Well I could start calling you Suzie Q like dad does?” 

She thought about it for a little bit. "Could we maybe wait for the baby to get here for that too?" 

Dan laughed, "Yes, we can wait until the actual baby gets here, if that’ll make you happy.” She nodded, and took a bite of her pancake, smiling as she chewed.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason this is one I am kind of nervous about. Choosing Suzie as a name, and Dan calling her baby... I feel like people may not like those choices, but I had plans for them. Besides, the idea of Phil calling her 'Suzie Q' was so adorable to me, I had to. 
> 
> (This is potentially the start of a series, and I set up another fic with the Olivia conversation) I want to explore and flesh out this family. How they came to be parents of Suzie, where the new baby is coming from, birthdays and other holidays, the pre baby vacation with Olivia, etc. I have ideas guys, but didn't want to write a long fic. I like the idea of little vignettes of their little family instead. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Hopefully you like the idea as much as I do. (please don't hate it, I want to write this stuff for you and for me, not just for my own fun) 
> 
> If you liked it, maybe visit my tumblr (I finally have one now) and follow me and reblog it. I am just getting the hang of the "tumbs" but want to post more about D&P and writing in general. Thanks for reading guys (sorry this was long) don't forget to kudos here too!! XD


End file.
